Fragrances in some products such as perfumed leave-on skin products, particularly (but not exclusively) ethanol-based ones eg (deo)colognes, personal perfumes, anti-perspirant deodorants, hair colognes etc, tend to lose their character rapidly ie the top/middle notes evaporate. There is a desire to extend the life of such perfumes, particularly in retaining the initial character and intensity of the fragrance, and various perfume fixatives have been proposed. It is an important practical consideration that the fixative should not adversely affect the aesthetic character of the product, ie the fixative should not be discernible by the user.